Black Hawk
Black Hawk (real name: Felicia Hardy) is a super villain, later super hero from the Amazing Spider Woman film series, and is a central, later reformed, antagonist of the series. She is a young woman who becomes empowered with unique superpowers due to experiments from Oscorp, a company she worked for. However, she uses her newfound powers to work as a thief and a criminal, that is until she is reformed in the end. Biographical Overview Felicia Hardy is the daughter of Mikhail Chernenko, and as she grew up, she had a strict upbringing. Eventually, she became very interested in space exploration, and worked hard towards this goal, studying at Cambridge. While there, she seemed to have a friendly relationship with Mary Jane Conway, though she showed more focus on her work. Eventually, she became an assistant at Oscorp, working in their space exploration unit, and even building a machine that could retrieve objects from space. However, at one point, she became involved with experiments, but her persistence and curiosity leads her to undergo one experiment which has her gaining wasp like powers, but also driving her insane. As such, her now unstable mind concludes that she should steal money in order to fund her dream of space. As such, she becomes a master criminal, adopting the name Black Hawk, and she commits a long string of thefts. However, as she continued stealing, she found the excitement and thrill of the crimes and the chase to be much more exciting and she started greatly losing sight of her original goal. However, during these crimes, she would often encounter Spider Woman and Spider Girl, and the two would most commonly beat and defeat her in the middle of her criminal acts, often humiliating her. While still working as a rogue, she eventually went to serve the mad scientist, Dr. Norman Octavius, but after once again, being foiled by Spider Woman and Spider Girl, in which Octavius is killed, Felicia would become captured and sent to prison. After serving a short time in prison, Felicia would eventually escape and try to seek out revenge on Spider Woman and Spider Girl, but once again, she was humiliatingly defeated, so Felicia returned to Oscorp, which had become abandoned after Octavius' actions. She would find that the machine she had previously worked on to retrieve objects from space had succeeded in capturing something, which was revealed to be a symbiote, but it escapes and seeks out Spider Woman, infecting her suit and corrupting her, so Felicia goes after her to retrieve it, but is badly beaten by Spider Woman due to the increased strength of the symbiote. Eventually, Spider Woman removes herself from the symbiote, but the symbiote returns and instead bonds with Felicia instead, turning her into Venom. Being further corrupted by the Venom symbiote, as Venom, Felicia strikes an alliance with Dennis Flint, another victim of an Oscorp experiment to team up and beat Spider Woman and Spider Girl once and for all. The two eventually come towards the mansion of Dimitri Geneyev, where Spider Woman and Spider Girl reside, and she and Flint discover the actual identities of both Spider Woman and Spider Girl as Mary Jane Conway and Gail Stacy after beating them in a fight. In the event, Flint ruthlessly kills Geneyev, an action that horrifies Felicia, despite her corruption with the symbiote, and causes her to seriously question herself. Eventually, at the Tokyo Skytree, Spider Woman and Spider Girl confront and battle Felicia and Flint, and in the fighting, Flint mercilessly kills Spider Girl, further horrifying Felicia, and Spider Woman continues fighting Felicia and Flint on her own, eventually besting them. In the end, as Felicia creates a large incendiary blast, Spider Woman uses her powers to separate Felicia from the symbiote, but when Flint tries to retrieve it, both Flint and the symbiote are destroyed by Felicia's incendiary blast. Afterwards, fully regaining her conscience, remorseful for what she had done and grateful to Spider Woman for saving her, Felicia sincerely apologizes to Spider Woman for her actions and the deaths of Geneyev and Gail Stacy. Afterwards, Felicia decides to turn a new leaf and use her powers for good. Adopting the suit of Spider Girl, Felicia becomes the new Spider Girl and is now the primary sidekick of Spider Woman, helping her to fight crime side by side. Appearance Felicia is a very beautiful and sexy young woman of medium height. She has white hair with full bangs that she keeps loose and she has green eyes. She has a slender and buxom figure and she is also very fit. Felicia speaks in a more youthful voice with a rather seductive tone and has a British accent. She usually has a deviously cheerful and playful expression. Her outfit consists of a black catsuit with white fur lining the forearms and lapels, black knee high boots and a black bandit mask over her eyes. After she becomes the new Spider Girl, she wears the same outfit of her predecessor, Gail Stacy. Personality and Traits Felicia was originally a devoted and independent individual, committed to finishing her work in space exploration. However, after becoming Black Hawk, she develops a much more thrill seeking and fun loving attitude, becoming incredibly cheerful, playful and mischievous, and she often speaks with witty and playful remarks. She loves to live with thrills and greatly enjoyed breaking rules largely for the fun of it, though she also took joy in gaining wealth, having a particular fondness for jewelry. However, she was mostly motivated by the fun of outwitting those who would pursue her. She mostly maintained a very mischievously cheerful attitude in situations, but she was also very cowardly as well, often being terrified and running away or cowering in the face of extreme danger. While as Black Hawk, she also held a very flirty and mockingly romantic affection towards Spider Woman, constantly teasing her in a sexual way and even kissing her as a way of mocking her. As she was constantly being bested by Spider Woman, while retaining her cheery attitude, Felicia started to become more bitter and resentful, and strove harder to beat her nemesis. This would help lead her to becoming more susceptible to the powers of the symbiote, which turned her into Venom. Despite the symbiote corrupting her further to become more ruthless, even so, she still had standards, as she became horrified by the merciless actions of Dennis Flint. Later on, after being saved by Spider Woman and separated from the symbiote, Felicia became genuinely remorseful, and once she becomes the new Spider Girl after the death of Gail Stacy, she becomes a truly friendly, kind and happier individual. Abilities Felicia's abilities are a mix of a wasp and cat like nature. She possesses sharp stinger like claws on her hands that she is able to extend, and at the ends of the claws, she has the ability to project venom, either stabbing and injecting it with her claws, or is even able to fire the venom from her claws at opponents. She can also extend and morph her claws into sharp long swords that she can use to cut away at enemies. She also has extremely heightened vision, and she also has very high super human strength and is extremely fast and agile. He suit also gives her the ability to glide from place to place. Along with this, she is highly skilled in hand to hand combat and can dispatch numerous opponents by herself, showing strong skill in martial arts, though she prefers to outrun her enemies instead of fighting. Trivia Category:Cimil's Disney Category:On and Off Category:Assassin Category:Femme Fatale Category:Criminals Category:Affably Evil Category:Remorseful or Redeemed Category:Blackmailers Category:Cheater Category:Elementals Category:Conspirators Category:Egotists Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Delusional Category:Empowered Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Thief Category:Enforcers Category:Cowards Category:Fighter Category:Gadgeteers Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Heretics Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Hunters Category:Sadomasichists Category:Adventurers Category:Deal Makers Category:Imprisoned Category:Neutral Category:In Love Characters Category:Nemesis Category:Incompetent Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Amazons Category:Comedic Characters Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Hypocrites Category:Tomboys Category:Con Artists Category:Mischievous Category:Terrorists Category:Jerks Category:Destroyers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Anarchist Category:Lustful Category:Martial Artists Category:Orphans Category:Power Hungry Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Possessors Category:Right Hand Category:Provoker Category:Vigilantes Category:Passionate Learners Category:Mongers Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:Recurring Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Insecure Category:Chaotic Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incriminators Category:Rogue Category:Trickster Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:One Man Army